The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia, botanically known as Abelia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lynn’.
The new Abelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Abelias with large attractive flowers and long flowering period.
The new Abelia originated from a cross-pollination during the summer of 2003 of Abelia schumannii ‘Bumblebee’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent and Abelia×grandiflora ‘Little Richard’, not patented as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Abelia was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Oct. 10, 2003 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Abelia plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since the summer of 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Abelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.